goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Roblox Builders Club Headquarters (RBCHQ)
The Roblox Builders Club Headquarters (RBCHQ) is a fictional high building, that is a head of Builders club of Roblox. This tower is Located in Ottawa, Canada. History At the short time after the Roblox has launched in 2006, the Roblox Owner decided to build the Roblox Builders Club Headquarters in Ottawa, Canada to create a builder's club for everyone on Roblox. At the first version was a low high building, that was supposed to be 20 floors, but the architecture changed his mind and he made a high building architecture, that the first one could reach 100 floors, second one 85 floors and the third one 71 Floors. Here is the tower version vote: * 20 floor tower (59%) * 100 floor tower (94%) The 100 floor tower won the vote. In January 2007, the builders got permission to build and signed up. At the early of February 2007, the groundbreaking and construction started. This tower was built very fast and quick, because the builders had to finish the first building on time. The construction took 1 year and 5 Months and it costed almost 2 Billion Canadian dollars (Almost 1.4 Billion American Dollars). This building was complete in July 2008 and decorated for the last 3 months. At 25th October in 2008, The Roblox Builders Club Headquarters was finally opened. Short time after opening, RBCHQ Chef decided to build 5 more towers. He wanted to build the RBCHQ 2 first and RBCHQ 6 at last. At 26th November 2008, the builders got and signed up an building permission and at the 4th of december 2008, the construction of the 2nd tower began. The construction of the 2nd tower took almost 2 Years and it costed 1.3 Billion Canadian Dollars. At the 9th September 2010, construction has been finished and friendly opened at 20th November 2010. And then, due to not enough places to work at RBCHQ, the architecture decided to project 2 more towers. He wanted to build the RBCHQ 3 first to save money for the 4th one. At the 22nd December 2010, the builder got and signed up an building permission for the 3rd tower. The construction took over 1 Year and it was complete at 3rd July 2012 and friendly opened 3 months later. The construction costed 900 Million Canadian Dollars. Then, the chef saved money to build a 4th Tower, they had got and signed a building permission at 29th August 2013. 2 days later, the construction of the 4th tower instantly began. The construction took over 2 years and it was complete at 31st August 2015 and friendly opened by 30th October 2015. The construction of the RBCHQ 4 costed 535 million Canadian dollars. The didn't had enough work space again, he decided then to build 2 last towers. He signed up a permission for the 5th tower on 4th June 2017 and the construction started at 2nd July 2017. Future The RBCHQ 5 will be complete in July 2019 and opened at September 2019. The RBCHQ 6 will be finished at March 2021 instead of September 2020, because he had to save the money to finish the 5th Tower.